Take me out: Supernatural style
by nutmeg17
Summary: A cracky idea for a one shot, based on the show 'Take me out' it amused me to think of Dean on a dating show lol. Dean's in denial, Cas is in love, Gabriel can't stop medeling and Sam's just along for the ride. Dean/Castiel Sam/Gabriel


**This started out as a cracky idea for a short one shot, it amused me to think of Dean on a dating show lol but i kept writing it came more than a one shot but its still pretty cracky lol.**

**if you havent seen take me out, as its an english show, youtube it, its funny to watch as the women on it are even more desperate then how i've written them, but the host is just as strange haha **

**basically a guy presents himself then has a clip of him talking about himself then either him showing a talent or another clip of his friends all the while girls can turn off there light if they dont want to go on a date with him, after the third round if there are more than two lights turned on the guy has to turn lights off so theres two left then he asks them a question then he chooses one. its better then it sounds.**

**Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel- i haven't written sabriel before so i hope it's alright**

**its a slight AU considering dean and the others have to pretend not to be hunters for the sake of the show in the first chapter lol :P**

**I wrote this because I got a bit bored with my on going stories so i wanted a break and decided to write something less serious and hopefully a little funny XD**

**please enjoy :D xx**

* * *

"This is complete bullshit" Dean repeated again for the hundredth time, in front of the mirror making sure that he looked presentable, and by that he meant no holes or dried blood on his clothes.

"It's a case" Sam answered him once again. Sam was sitting on the sofa his is arm around Gabriel the angel nuzzled into his side as they watched some trashy TV show.

"Well it feels more like a nightmare." He mumbled back as he turned from the motel mirror and sat down on his bed.

"Don't be so dramatic Dean; we're on the case too, just behind the scenes."

"I still don't see why I have to do it."

"Because you lost." Sam explained again for the hundredth time, getting tried of his brothers whining.

"How does a piece of paper beat a freaking rock anyway." Sam couldn't help but laugh at his brother's childish ways.

"Just go to Bobby's, the film crew should be there soon." He told his brother, wanting him to get on with it, plus and really wanting some alone time with his angelic boyfriend, who was now in the middle of stroking the inside of his thigh.

"You better pray there is a ghost to fight or I'm gonna start throwing punches, in your direction." Dean moaned as he made his way to the motel door.

"Yeah, yeah, just go you jerk."

"You are a little bitch and you're getting way to much pleasure from this." Dean pointed at him as he opened the door; Dean hated this situation and hated how much Sam wasn't.

"Chin up Deano you may just find true love." Gabriel chirped as he smirked smugly.

"Don't even get me started on you!" he shouted before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The lights of the studio darkened and a spot light focused of the chipper northern English host called 'Paddy' wearing a dark suit and a cheeky smile.

"Now let the let pork see the chop. Yes that's right it time for another man. And remember ladies, no likie, no lightie. Single man, reveal yourself!" Paddy turned gesturing to the lift in the middle of a row of 30 woman, 15 each side of the 'love lift', all the woman standing in front of a podium with a button on each connected to the light in the front of the podium.

AC/DC, back in black played at the lift lowered revealing a slightly nervous looking Dean, he walked up each row of woman smiling at them as they clapped along to the music, before making his way to Paddy. The music stopped and Dean introduced himself to the women in front of him.

"Hey, I'm Dean and I'm from Kansas."

"What do we think ladies?" Paddy asked, and only one light flickered red. "Whey! 29 lights left on, a very good start." He said as he patted Dean on the shoulder, Dean smiled but all he wanted to do was go back to the motel and kill Sam, no kill Gabriel, yes that's it kill Gabriel. "I'm just going to have a chat with some of the ladies." He told him before approaching the petite blonde that turned her light off.

"Grace, you're the only one that turn your light of, why?"

"Well, you're a good looking guy but, I really hate that that music, sorry." She spoke in a strong Texas accent, Dean nodded in a 'fare enough' fashion, if a girl didn't like his music then there was no way it would work, not that he actually cared about this stupid show. As Paddy approached a short girl with dyed blue hair Dean started to subtly look around the set looking for anything suspicious.

"May, you kept your light on tell us more."

"Look at him, he's freaking gorgeous." This caught Dean's attention, he looked the girl up and down and with a smirk repaid the compliment.

"You're not to bad yourself." The audience oohed something Dean thought was stupid but resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Katie?" Paddy went on to a thin Chinese girl, with long straight hair and red lip stick.

"Well I think you look really calm and relaxed like a cool guy ya know" Paddy nodded and returned to Dean, who's hands were shoved deep in his pockets.

"Right well, time for round two, remember girls, if you're turned off then turn off." Paddy put his arm around Dean and turned to the large screen above the 'love lift' as all the women started to watch.

"_Hey I'm Dean and this is where I work." Dean was on the screen at his 'work' he stood in Bobby's junk yard, in overalls and a black wife beater, the arms of his overalls tied around his waist. Bobby walked out of his house and threw Dean a beer. "Thanks Bobby." He said as he opened it, Bobby approached Dean and tapped him on the arm._

"_Why the hell are there cameras in your face boy?" he asked looking confused completely forgotten about the elaborate hunt Dean was partaking in._

"_Bobby I told you, there filming for that show." Dean urged, raising his eye brows in at attempt to hint to Bobby to play along even if he didn't remember._

"_Right, whatever just get on with your work." Bobby mumbled as he turned._

"_Will do." _

"_Freaking idjits." He said as he walked away making Dean smile._

"_Fixing cars is what I'm good at, it's what I love." Dean said with a smile as he led the camera to a parked park, he ran his hand over the roof as he spoke. "But nothing is better then my baby. It was my dad's, he left it to me. My dad, Sammy and I got in an accident a while back; she weren't nothing but a piece of scrap metal. So as soon as I was able, I fixed her back up from scratch. Like new," he patted the roof and turned back to the car he was working on, Dean looked past the camera as he listened to the camera man speak. "Oh Sam, he's my nerd of a little brother, wouldn't get by without the jerk." He said before disappearing under the hood._

_The next clip was of Bobby, sitting in his study with an annoyed looking ruff face; he sipped his beer before he spoke to the camera._

"_Dean is reckless, mouthy, cocky and a complete ass, and without a doubt the best damn employee I've ever had, that boy is like a son to me." _

As Dean watched Bobby speak on the screen he had to smile, he always saw Bobby as a father figure but he hadn't heard Bobby say he saw Dean as a son, it was really nice to hear.

_The next clip was back to Dean._

"_Things I like? Normal things I suppose; family's important, very important. Music, good music none of that poppy crap that Sam listens to, real music. I'm a crack shot, good at self-defence and stuff like that really, oh and pie, pie is good." _

"_Dean!" bobby shouted from his door way._

"_What!" _

"_Look lively and get your ass back to work." He ordered, Dean waved to Bobby who went back inside making Dean smirk._

"_Girls? Honestly not picky, a girl's looks don't tell the whole story; I guess I have a type but still trying to figure that one out." Dean passed for a minute taking a sip of his beer as he thought about his next words. "I would say I'm quite laid back, with me there are two rules, don't drive my car and always order desert."_

The clip ended and Paddy looked to the girls in front of him, "Ooh so a few lights went of there, you still have twenty three though, not bad going." He patted Dean on the shoulder before jogging over to one of the girls with a red light. She was tanned brunette and wore a short purple dress, pretty-ish. "Right Rachel you turned your light off, why?"

"The whole grease monkey thing, I don't like getting dirty." She held her hands up and Dean saw her perfectly manicured nails, way too high maintenance Dean thought.

"Amanda, why is your light off?" Dean started trailing off again and looking around for anything, anything that would justify what the hell he was here.

"You seem to really like your car; I'm not interested in that stuff so I doubt we would have much to talk about."

"Fair play, fair play. Chrissie, why is your light on?"

"I love the relationship you have with your boss, and I love pie."

"So Dean, you mentioned being a crack shot, care to explain?" Paddy said standing next to Dean, bringing his attention back. The hunter had to think about what the weird host had said for a moment before speaking.

"I'm good with guns. Was brought up with them, my dad kinda trained me. That's why I'm good at self-defence." Dean said with a shrug, Paddy raised his eyebrows and looked impressed.

"How good are you?"

"Charge me with a knife and you'll see." Dean joked Paddy took a step back raising his hands in surrender as he spoke with a chuckle to his voice.

"Na I'm good. Right well Dean, if you have a light on by the end of this round you have defiantly got your self a date."

"Great." Dean said through his teeth with a fake smile.

"This round is an interview with Sam, Gabriel and err Cas."

"What?" Dean asked stomach dropped, he had no idea about this idea, no wonder Sam and Gabriel were enjoying is pain so much. "This can't be good." He mumbled as he covered his face with his hand, wishing this wasn't happening. Paddy laughed as he looked at his prompt card.

"I do have a little side note saying it was the longest and most interesting interview these guys have shot for the show." Dean went pale and Paddy noticed. "You look scarred mate, you alright?"

"I can already tell, this isn't going to end well."

"Who are they?"

"Sam's my little brother, Gabriel his boyfriend and Castiel, he's Gabriel's brother and my best friend."

"Right then, ladies check this out, and remember, no likie, no lightie" the screen flicker on once more and everyone started to watch the new video.

The video started with Sam and Gabriel on the sofa on what looked like a real house, it confused Dean a little but didn't say anything thinking that maybe Gabriel created the room for the interview.

"_Heya Dean. Hi ladies, I'm Sam, Dean's brother."_

"_And I'm Gabriel, and Dean's a dick."_

"_Gabe." Sam shot a glare at him before turning back to the camera. "They don't get on, since Gabriel stole his car." he tried to explain but Gabriel interrupted._

"_He punched me in the face!"_

"_Because you stole his car." Sam spoke slowly to the angel trying to both get him to understand and to shut up._

"_Oh yeah." Gabriel said distantly looking of in the distance like he was reliving the memory._

"_It wasn't that so much as the fact, that Cas was in the boot." Sam went of sounding a little annoyed at his boyfriend's actions._

"_Well, you wouldn't come with me, and as my brother it was his duty to accompany me." It was logical enough, at the least to Gabriel, it made perfect sense._

"_You're so stupid." Sam rolled his eyes and spoke smirk a smirk._

"_But you love me." Gabriel almost sang with his chin resting on Sam's shoulder. The hunter coughed trying to regain control and focus of the situation. _

"_Anyway Dean, is a good guy. He's very loyal and has a lot of love to give." Gabriel snorted and Sam shot the angel another glare. "Our mum died when we were young, dad moved around a lot for work so Dean practically raised me. He's only four years older, so he missed out on a lot of his childhood, but never once complained. I don't think he knows just how grateful I am to him for that." Gabriel put a hand on Sam's shoulder for comfort and Sam placed his hand over it squeezed it slightly, they shared a smile before Sam continued. "We don't have much family left; it's just me, him, Bobby, Gabriel and Cas. This weird crazy ass family we do have is everything to him, he would die for us."_

"_Not for me." Gabriel sulked with his arms crossed._

"_Gabriel are you here to help? for just be a nuisance."_

"_I'm here to be a burden on you." He told Sam with a smile, Sam couldn't help but laugh a little at that._

"_Figures."_

"_Sweetie don't be mad." Gabriel mussed nudging his forearm with his nose._

"_What's going on?" Came a voice from behind the boys making them both jump out their skins._

"_Christ Cas, don't do that." Sam said holding his chest as he panting a little._

"_Hey bro!" Gabriel shouted louder then he needed, and waved at him without turning._

"_Why are you talking to men with a camera?"_

"_We're talking about Dean." Gabe answered again, Castiel didn't get it._

"_Why?"_

"_For that show." the camera man stood up and zoomed in on Cas' face, who shifted from foot to foot looking from side to side feeling uncomfortable._

"_Talk to the nice men about Dean-o Cas." Gabriel instructed and Castiel have a single nod before he stared to think._

"_He's a good man, thoughtful, caring." Gabriel waving at the camera to get its attention._

"_Dean and him." Gabriel said before making a gesture with his hand and tongue inside his cheek, representing a blowjob. _

"_Gabriel. That is neither funny nor accurate." Cas spoke firmly, Gabriel smiled and stood walked up to his brother standing in front of him rocking on his heels a little._

"_On the contrary my dear brother it is both hilarious and 100% true."_

"_Dean and I are not involved like you and Sam, we are simply friends."_

"_But you wish you were." Gabriel sang whilst grinning widely. _

"_That's enough Gabriel." Sam sighed trying it stop their bickering. _

"_Hey, we've gotta give the ladies an accurate picture of Dean's life, Cas is an important and very gay part of it." Gabriel held his hands up and explained very calmly through his usual devilish smirk. Castiel couldn't help it, he was getting annoyed at Gabriel, not only was his presence persistent due to his dating of Sam which being his brother pissed him off, but for much of the time Gabriel kept going on and on about Dean and their 'bond'. All this had boiled up all he shoved Gabriel back who banged against the wall. Both brothers knew the cameras were still recording so they didn't use angel force. Gabriel jumped and held his brother in a head lock as Cas struggled and they shouted at each other._

"_Sorry, it's not usually like this." Sam said with his head in his hands shaking his head. He looked back at the brothers before talking back to the camera before smiling faintly and looking over to the cabinet. "Drink?" the clip then jumped to all three sitting on the sofa with a half empty bottle of whiskey on the table with five glass on the table, the extra two for the camera man and his assistant, even the camera shook a little and didn't focus properly. _

As Dean watched he couldn't help but smile, only Sam and the angels would get the camera crew drunk.

"_You guys done?" Sam asked looking to the angels._

"_For now." Gabriel smiled before knocking back the rest of the amber liquid in his glass._

"_Erm about Dean." Sam piped up making Cas jump who had zoned out, Gabriel giggled at his brother as Sam spoke. "He's really opened minded, I mean he and Gabe might not always get on but he's always supported me." Gabriel leaned over to Sam, draping a leg over his lap and ran a had through his hair as he looked at the camera and purred._

"_He doesn't like me because of what I do to his little brother."_

"_Gabriel." Both Sam and Castiel shouted at him glaring at the smaller man, until be shrugged and sat back down and crossed both his arms and legs. Cas reached for the whiskey bottle and poured himself a very large glass and drank it like it was juice._

"_Dean has his bad points much like everyone, but is has a good heart and soul and heaven will embrace him."_

"_People don't talk like that bro, you sound like a wacko."_

"_Apposed to a Dick." He grunted out making Sam bark with laughter, the hunter did not expected Cas to come out with that._

"_Wow, language Cassie, Dean really is a bad influence on you. Emotions, friend's, alcohol, swearing. Dude he's practically humanised you!"_

"_Guys." Sam warned shutting them both up. "Dean's type? Well he used to like blondes but recently he's been going for darker hair." Gabriel pointed to Castiel. "And he favours blue eyes." Once again Gabriel pointed to his brother. "Dean will never admit it but through his macho persona he has a guilty pleasure." Gabriel again pointed to his brother, although this time got an elbow in the ribs from Sam. "He loves doctor sexy MD." _

Dean's face dropped and went an even deeper shade of red then he already was. "No I don't."

"_Yes you do Dean." Sam said on the clip._

"No, I don't." Dean argued back, to his surprise the pre-recorded Sam answered back.

"_You want me to get the DVDs you've hidden."_

"Bitch." Dean huffed out, feeling he had lost this fight.

"_Jerk." _Dean was left speechless not completely sure what just happened.

"_I love you." Gabriel told his boyfriend stroking his hair._

"_Love you too." Sam said before Gabriel growled and leapt on Sam. Dean watched in horror and covered his face. The camera instantly moved away from the two of them and focused on Cas who was trying incredibly hard to look anywhere but his brother attacking Sam in such a way. After finishing his glass of whiskey Cas looked to the ceiling and mumbled more to himself than anything._

"_Dean's a great guy. But he's a self-sacrificing idiot that feels he has to save everyone. And he has a habit of licking his lips when he thinks."_

Then the clip turned off. Dean had his head in his hands wishing done of this never happened.

"Twelve lights left, you've got your self a date!" Paddy shouted trying to little the mood. "I've gotta say it's the first time I've seen a contestant successfully argue with a pre-recorded message." He laughed to himself and walked towards the girls. Dean not looking up trying to wish himself into a hole. "Kate, you turned off?"

"Yeah, your family seems fun, but it seems like a lot of drama to get involved in."

"Sophie?"

"I find you and Cas' relationship a bit too weird, I've had boyfriends before that were involved in a bromance and I don't like the idea of fighting for my date's attention."

"Cas and I are just friends."

"If you were on a date with Sophie and Cas called, wanting to hang out, would you leave?" for the first time since the end of the clip of his 'family' Dean looked up.

"Cas doesn't hang out and he's not accustomed to using the phone for idle chit chat, if he phoned when I told him I had plans, then it would be an emergency, like the world is ending emergency, so I would have to leave."

"Casey."

"The more I learn about you the more I like you, what your brother said about you raising him, it was so lovely. Your relationship with your brother is hilarious." Paddy made his way back to Dean, hand on his shoulder as spoke, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Dean, I think you need to explain to everyone the incident with Gabriel and the car."

"Gabriel is a child, he wanted to go to the candy store, Sam was working and Cas and I were busy, when I went to the toilet he stole both my car and Cas."

"The boot?"

"His idea of a joke. Gabriel is a little bitch and his jokes always go too far."

"Gabriel seems to like jokes; I mean he was pretty obvious in his assumptions of you two." Dean sighed, he looked to the ceiling, yes he cared about Cas but there was many reasons for this, deep meaningful reasons, that no one could ever know, the hunter took a breath and search for the right way to word his explanation.

"Castiel and I met through an unfortunate event, he pulled out of it and well, put me back together again, he honestly brought me back to life. And I will forever be in his debt." He looked Paddy in the eye and sorry understanding and sadness, Dean felt a little bit of anger he did not want pity, the hunter shrugged trying to brush it off. "He's my best friend."

"Ain't that lovely?" the host said before getting on with the final part of the show. "Right Dean this is the best bit because now the power is in your hands, go turn off some girls." Dean walked towards the girls, the crowd was shouting and girls on stage were also screaming covering their buttons of the button next to them, it was freaking chaos. After a few moments Dean found himself back at the front of the stage with Paddy looking at the two girls that were left.

"Right you've left Claire and Casey. Now ask your-" before he could finish Dean's phone started to ring, he apologised to everyone before seeing Cas' name flash on the screen, deep panic flared up inside of him, why would Cas be calling? What had happened?

"Cas? What's happened? You okay?...Sam? Bobby? Gabe?...Then why are you calling?...Dude I told you not to phone unless it's an emergency…I don't know a few hours….No, yeah but…Castiel will you shut up and listen to me?...You can't do that okay…Because, just trust me…Because chicken goes bad in the microwave. That's why…I don't know just don't eat it.…I know it won't kill you but just don't…Castiel you are like a freaking child. Throw it away I'll bring some food home with me…What are you doing cooking chicken in Aspen? Actually scrap that I don't care, just get your feather ass back to Bobby's and try not burn the house down…No Cas I don't mean I really think you will bur-…I'm going now, this is ridicules…No…of course I do…Look there are two gorgeous women in front of me and you're stopping me from dating one of them so just…Hello?" he looked at the his phone in surprise at both the call and the fact Cas hung up on him. "Sorry about that." He nervously chuckled as he pocketed the phone.

"Emergency huh?"

"Sorry, that's never happened before. He doesn't phone about, chicken."

"Right well time to ask your question to these two lovely ladies." Dean nodded and looked at the two women in front of him, after clearing his throat he asked his question.

"Do you believe that our lives are determined by fate and destiny or do you think we can live with free will?"

"Claire, your answer."

"I think fate is a comforting thought that our lives have purpose, a meaning, even if it's not true I love the idea of it because it brought us together." The audience oohed at her cheesy answer, she really sounded desperate. On the other hand they all did, they were on this show after all.

"Casey?"

"I don't know, the only thing I know for sure is that we're going to die, so why not have some fun with it, tear up the pages life has written you and make it up and we go, why don't bang some dongs before the lights go out, but that's just how I roll." Dean couldn't help but smile fondly at that, remembering his time in the future with stoner Cas.

"That's, erm what Cas said." He mumble not meaning to say t out loud. He looked up Paddy was staring at him and Casey didn't look to happy and he quickly covered his tracks. "But you're less high and much more beautiful."

"Think you've managed to dig your away out of that one my son." Paddy laughed along with the audience lightening the mood. "Right you've heard their answers, go turn one girl off and take one out." Dean walked up and down the stage trying to make up his mind, not that it really mattered he didn't really like either of them. The audience were all shouting as were the 30 girls including pointing and covering Casey and Claire's buttons. Dean made his decision and turned Claire off, he and Casey shook hands and kissed the other on the cheek before standing either side of Paddy who was addressing the camera in front of them.

"Dean has chosen Casey and you two will be flone to Florida to have your date on the sandy beaches and gorgeous scenery." Dean winced hearing he will have to be in a plane. "Let's say goodbye to Dean and Casey!" Dean and Casey took each others hand and walked up the stairs to music and everyone clapping.

Casey and Dean where then taken separately to a small room, where they had to say a few words about the other.

"I knew I would keep my light on all the way since I first saw him, he's gorgeous and strong and I love his crazy family, mine seem more normal now. I'm really looking forward to the date."

"She seems nice, pretty girl, lovely blue eyes and her glasses? Can I hear sexy Liberian? I know one thing; I am going to kill my batshit crazy family."

Dean didn't really care to much about the date he just wanted a drink, this had been the most useless hunt ever, there was no sign of a haunting no sign of anything, which did not put Dean in a good mood as he drove back to the motel.

* * *

"That was the biggest most embarrassing waste of time ever." Dean shouted as he swung open the motel room and collapsed onto his bed.

"No luck?" Sam asked not looking up from his laptop, typing with one hand and running his hand through Gabriel's hair with the other. Dean propped himself up on his elbows looking at Sam, ranting his frustrations.

"No one has seen anything suspicious other then that source of Bobby's, the host of the show might be a crazy weirdo but he seems clean and no sign of EMF anywhere."

"Sorry dude." Sam said looking at his brother flashing me and small smile. Out of the blue Gabriel erupted into fits of laughter.

"Why is he laughing?" Dean asked seriously a bad feeling spreading through him.

"I don't know, but even I know it can't be good." Sam said completely seriously putting his laptop down and turning to the angel. "Gabriel?"

"I'm sorry it's just so funny. Owe my sides." He gasped out in-between laughs, Dean shot to his feet and Sam's expression darkened an inch, this really couldn't be good.

"What have you done?" Sam asked his boyfriend, hoping it was nothing too bad.

"Made that show seem haunted so Dean would go on it."

"You bastard!" Dean shouted and stormed towards him, Sam leapt to his feet to stop his brother killing his boyfriend.

"Why are you two always arguing?" Cas asked, as he flew himself into the room, so see a fight on the brink of exploding. He didn't expect Dean to turn to face him anger still present on his face as he stepped towards the angel.

"You! Were you in on this!"

"On what?" Cas asked in honest confusion. The angel had no idea why Dean was so angry, he didn't like it, he wanted Dean happy.

"A fake hunt so I would go on some lame TV dating show and make a dick out of myself."

"Of course not." He said a little hurt at the accusation. Gabriel got to his feet and stepped forward towards the pair.

"Yeah Dean, Cassie wouldn't see the funny side and do you really think he would be able to keep it from you."

"Then why would you call me in the middle of the show about chicken!" Dean demanded eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"I didn't, why would I phone you over chicken?" Cas asked as he took a step towards Dean, he was now getting really confused at this whole situation and the angel did not like it.

"Guilty." Gabriel called flinging a hand into the air a huge smile on his face.

"What is your problem?" Dean shouted spinning around pointing at Gabriel, Sam putting a hand on his brother's chest holding him away from strangling his angel.

"I thought I'd have some fun, can you blame me?"

"Yes!" Dean shouted jumping on his bed trying to calm down, deciding he couldn't get to Gabriel, Sam wouldn't let him.

Sam turned to Gabriel, he knew Dean was pissed and he couldn't blame him, Gabriel did over step the mark.

"Gabe, since we've been concentrating on your fake case, real one's are out there, and people could be dying." Sam sat on the sofa next to his boyfriend and tried to explain to him exactly why what he done was wrong. Just like he was a child. Gabriel just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Cas just stared in from the side lines, still deeply confused.

"Relax I kept an ear out for anything bad, there was a ghost in Aspen, hence the location of the call but I sorted it."

"Really?" Sam asked a little surprised and a bit impressed.

"Yeah, salted and burnt the bitch."

"Well done Gabe." Dean's mouth fell open at that, that the hell was going on! He couldn't bite his tongue even if he wanted to.

"No! No well done, you set me up. I looked like a dick of TV and I now have a date!"

"What's wrong with a date?" Gabriel asked, it was a simple question but it pissed Dean off, he didn't want to admit Gabe had a point but he did, what was wrong with a date he thought, and for some reason his eyes met Cas' who was still standing there, though he seemed a little more tense. He looked away quickly, really not wanting to look at him for some reason.

"Fine, but I better get laid." He warned.

"I find that highly unlikely Dean." Cas spoke in his monotone voice make Dean jump, he didn't expect the angel to speak, and he didn't really understand what he meant.

"Oh yeah Cas, whys that?"

"Because." He mumbled staring at the floor shifting uncomfortable for a moment.

"Okay you two go, Cas and I need to have a chat." Sam and Gabriel got up and went towards the door.

"Clean the sheets when you're done."

"Fuck off!" Dean shouted glaring at the bastard was really starting to get pissed off. After the two of them left with a slam to the door, Dean turned to his angel and stepped closer speaking quietly, he was starting to get worried.

"What's this all about Cas you look, sad."

"I don't want you to go on that date Dean." Me mumbled staring at the floor, suddenly finding the tacky carpet pattern extremely interesting.

"What! Why?" Dean asked starting to get a little annoyed at Cas' lack of answering. The angel shrugged and mumbled an answer that although was true was not the one he wanted to say.

"She could be anyone, she could hurt you." Dean's heart melted a little at hearing his angel be concerned for his welfare, though he couldn't see the danger it was just a date. The hunter placed a hand on his angels shoulder as he spoke trying to make him feel better, not knowing that it did just the opposite.

"Or maybe she could make me happy, at least for the day." Cas' posture stiffened and still hadn't looked the hunter in the eye, he nodded slowly.

"Yes of course Dean, I'm sorry. You should go."

"What aren't you telling me?" Dean pushed he hated seeing his angel like this, looking confused and hurt and like he had something incredibly important to say but never did, deciding to keep it to himself and suffer internally, it physically hurt Dean to see Cas like that, not that he would ever say that out loud but he had to at least try to help the guy out. Cas took a deep breath before he spoke, both body and voice shaking.

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone, you know you shouldn't fall in love with?" Dean was speechless for a few moments, he didn't expect that. The angel finally looked up to Dean's forest eyes, the hunter looked back and a lumped formed in his throat as he thought about the angels words. Fighting the urge to touch Cas, Dean answered.

"Yeah, actually I have."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Dean." He said stepping away from Dean's warmth.

"Cas?" he asked feeling uncomfortable with the convosation but even more so about Cas moving away from him and the idea of him leaving.

"Enjoy your date." With that the sound of Cas' wings swiping through the air reached Dean's ears and Cas was gone.

"Cas? Cas!" Dean shouted at the empty room, he hated it when Cas did that. "Dammit." He spat out feeling rejected and foolish. What did Cas want from him?

* * *

"How was the date with Casey?" Sam asked when his brother came into the motel room, dropped his duffle on the floor and basically jumped on the old bed, trying to get comfortable.

"If you don't include the flight, it was fine." Dean answered vaguely and dismissively. He wasn't in the mood to talk about it, especially since Cas was in the room, sitting with Sam and Gabe in front of the TV. Dean did not want to risk upsetting Cas again.

"Did you get any?" Gabriel asked, Dean tensed a little why did Gabriel always have to push things? He sat up slightly, propping himself on his elbows before answering.

"How could I with those stupid TV cameras following us around." He flickered his eyes to Cas, he could only see the back of his head, he was the only one of the three that hadn't turned around to look at him. Dean was staring at the angel and didn't realised the words that came out his mouth until he said them. "Wasn't really interested in her anyway."

"I have to go." Cas mumbled before disappearing on them. Gabriel didn't miss the look of disappointment of the hunters face and smirked.

"Spent too much time thinking of a certain blue eyed angel?"

"Gabriel I swear to god I will punch you in the face." Dean warned, and Sam put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders protectively despite both hunters knowing full well that a mere punch to the face may well be deserved but would not hurt Gabriel in the slightest. The angel knew this and his smirk grew, though his heart melted a bit at Sam's actions and nuzzled closer to him lovingly.

"Go ahead if you want to break your hand."

"Fine! I'll pour holy oil on you and take a blow torch to your face!"

"You should take this blow talk to Cas." Dean didn't answer that, he was seething, Gabriel had a knack of really pissing him of like no other could. He got up and stormed out the room glaring at Gabriel as he did so, not forgetting to give the door a good slam on his way.

Sam and Gabriel were left alone, the hunter turned to his boyfriend with tired and annoyed eyes. "Why do you torment him so much?" he asked with a sigh, he was starting to get sick of Gabriel's torment of his brother. Gabriel was still cocooned in Sam's warmth, the angel pushed himself up to seated position, which inadvertently removed Sam's arm from his shoulders. He shrugged before he answered a small less sinister smirk appeared on his face.

"Because I can, because it's fun and because I am only telling the truth. Sam you must be blind if you don't see the sexual tension between those two." He turned to the hunter who shrugged in return, Sam was in denial. Bloody humans the angel thought. "Besides I may torment Castiel, but he's my brother I want him to be happy. And being all love sick over your Neanderthal of a brother is not making him happy. Besides him being your brother and me kinda being in love with you. I kinda have to care about his happiness too, and I can see he wants and loves Cas as much as Cas does him."

"Cas loves Dean?" Sam spoke barely letting Gabe finish his sentence, he was shocked to hear it but not altogether surprised which freaked him out more.

"No." Say what you want about Gabriel but when you know him, like really know him like Sam, you could tell when he was lying.

"Gabriel."

"Okay fine yes, but you can't tell Dean, I swore not to tell you and I did."

"You broke my trust Gabriel." Cas spoke firmly from behind Sam and his brother, voice harsh and caked in pain and anger.

"Cas?" Gabriel almost shouted, guilt immediately seeped through his entire body.

"I knew you liked to play people but I still expected more from you."

"No, don't say that Cassie!" Gabriel leapt to his feet and stepped towards his brother, who stepped back. The arc angel could be a dick but he didn't mean to be this time, really. He wanted to have fun and play pranks but above that he wanted those he loved to be happy. He hated to think he hurt his brother. Sam heard the genuine distress in his lover's voice and joined Gabe standing in front of a distressed looking Castiel, eyes like a kid that just got told there was no Santa.

"Cas it's okay, I won't tell Dean. But I think you should." With that Castiel's eyes widened in fear before vanishing.

"Great you just scared him away." Gabriel muttered before making his way back to the sofa and flopping himself back down onto it.

"I was trying to help." Sam told him sitting down next to the angel.

"Well you did a great job."

"Don't get pissy with me Gabriel you the one that broke your promise." Gabriel shot his boyfriend a glare and starting to shout back.

"Well if you opened your eyes to what's around you, you would have seen it already and I wouldn't have had too!" Gabriel paused when he looked at Sam, who for some god forsaken reason had a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling when I'm getting my tantrum on?" he whined.

"This is our first fight." Sam told him, Gabriel couldn't stop a smile forming on his face that matched Sam's now wide grin.

"Oh baby lets never fight again!" Gabriel shouted throwing his arms around Sam's shoulders, leaping on him pushing him back so he was lying on the sofa. The two lovers' were laughing as they partook in a make out session that soon became rather heated.

* * *

Castiel flew to outside the motel, he had to get away from his brother and Sam but did not know where else to go. So he 'zapped' himself as Dean would say, to somewhere he felt comfort. The angel stood next to the impala and stroked the roofed in a very Dean way and a small but sad smile appeared on his face.

It was from there he felt eyes on him; he turned and saw a figured leaning in the dark leaning against the wall. Despite the dark he recognised the man instantly and started to step towards him.

"Dean, are you okay?"

"Fine." He answered though neither of them believed it. Cas stood in front of the hunter a little too close then perhaps he should, but Dean didn't say anything about it, which Cas was glad about, he loved Dean's warmth his scent, it was some what intoxicated. Though credit to Cas he did resist in stepping even closer.

"You want to talk about it?" Cas asked a little unsure of his words.

"No." Dean answered his generic obvious answer, Cas didn't expect anything else. Though the angel saw the confusion and inner turmoil in his charge's eyes, it made Cas want to appease it. The angel took a breath and on now unsteady feet he spoke.

"I know Gabriel can be trying, but he has a kind heart."

"Bull." Dean scoffed, though he knew it was true, on occasion Gabriel wasn't so bad, all the examples Dean had was when he was being all lovey dovey with his kid brother. It still unnerved him but knew Sam could handle himself.

"I think in his own way he was doing us a favour." He mumble staring at his feet, he now had Dean's full attention.

"How?" he asked trying to understand but failing with the small amount of information that has been handed to him. "Cas?" trying to get more information, somehow Dean sensed Cas' uneasiness and his want to leave, Dean knew Cas was ready to fly away. Dean did not like that idea, he stepped closer to Cas and gripped his shoulder, in an attempt to ground him. "No! Don't you go all flappy on me; you are for once going to give me a straight answer." Castiel dared to look up, captured instantly and completely by his gaze. The angels mouth unexplainably went dry and he found himself answering truthfully even though the idea terrified him, but his eyes seemed to beg Cas for answers and he could not seem to deny the hunter them.

"I think he was trying to shove it in your face."

"Shove what?" the angel took another small step, they were so close that there was barely three inches between their noses, and to Cas' surprise Dean didn't protest he just stared back, completely transfixed on the angels blue eyes. Cas took a deep breath, he was going to say it, he was actually finally going to say it. And nothing he has ever done in his long existence scared him quite as much.

"The fact that I," before he could say another word Dean's ring tone blared out through in the air, attacking the angels ears, he sighed knowing he's missed his chance. Dean sighed too, finally breaking their stare and seemed to break from a trance and realising what they were doing and what it looked it, not even thinking about what it felt like.

"Shit." Dean breathed when he retrieved his phone from his pocket and saw who was calling.

"What?"

"It's Casey. I don't want to talk to her Cas, she was all clingy and weird." Before Dean could say another word Cas had taken the phone from Dean's grasp. "What are do doing?" he asked but got no reply.

"Hello." Spoke down the phone as he answered it, Dean covered his face with his hands not believing it and feeling very embarrassed.

"_Dean?"_

"No, this is Castiel. Who is this?" Cas asked, though he knew he felt like he should at least try to make her feel like her call was as unwelcome as it was.

"_Casey. Dean's date. Its nice to speak to you Cas, Dean spoke a lot about you." _The angel smiled at that, he loved the thought of Dean talking about him, made him feel good inside.

"Thank you. I wish I could say the same."

"_He didn't talk about me?" _It was at this point Cas got an idea, a cruel idea that would make Gabriel proud. A smirk appeared on Cas' face, it looked a little unusual to Dean to see, Cas didn't smirk much but it still suited him made him look mischievous. Any other time dean would have liked the look on Cas but in this instance it filled him with dread,, he mouthed 'what' to Cas but got no answer and started to talk to the woman on the other end of the phone.

"We haven't had time, when he got back we got busy."

"_Okay, is Dean there?"_

"He's sleeping at the moment." Dean shot Cas a confused look and tried to take the phone back, but Cas put a hand on Dean's chest and pushed him against the wall with more force than Dean could muster. The hunter hut the wall hard but wasn't angry, he in fact had to fight off the smirk he felt begin to tug at the corners of his lips.

"_Sleeping?"_

"Yeah, he was tried out after fucking me." Dean's mouth dropped, that he did not expect. Time seemed to stop for a moment as he heard those words drop from Cas' mouth. The idea of it, simply hearing his angel swear caused him to loos a large amount of blood from his brain to rush down his body to his crotch.

"_What?"_

"I think you heard." Cas said smoothly.

"_I don't believe you."_

"That's your problem." Dean came to his senses and reached for the phone again, he couldn't have Casey thinking he and Cas were actually gay!

"Cas, Cas give me the phone." He struggled for a few seconds before putting his phone to his ear and tried to sound normal. "Hi, Casey."

"_Dean what the hell is going on?"_

"Cas is just having a joke." He said forcing himself to laugh, even though he thought the idea of him and Cas screwing was anything but a laughing matter.

"_Well it's not funny, the amount you spoke of him I half believed him."_

"No, Cas and I aren't like that, believe me. We're just-" Dean was cut of by Cas suddenly stepping closer to Dean, pinning him between the wall and his body. He looked deep into Dean's eyes.

"_Just what?" _

"Cas, what are you-" once again he was unable to finish his sentence. Cas' gaze moved from Dean's eyes to his lips, tilting his head and moving impossibly closer. Cas could hear the uneven pants from Dean, could feel them on his face.

"_Dean?"_

"I err gotta call you back." Dean stuttered out, before dropping his hand and phone to his side. Cas ghosted his lips over Dean's jaw line. "Fuck Cas." He breathed; his free hand ran through Cas' hair. Before Dean's mind could kick in, he tightened his grip on the angel's hair and pulled him toward him, crushing their lips together, causing a deep throaty moan to erupt from Cas' lips, Dean took that as all the encouragement he need and thrust his tongue into his angels mouth. In response Cas did the same as he lent his hard cock against Dean's. "Is this what you wanted to tell me Cas, you want in my pants?" Dean panted when they parted, Cas brought his lips to the hunters neck and covered the heated skin with open mouthed tongue filled kisses.

"For starters." Cas mumbled against Dean's neck.

"Oh god." Dean moaned, pulled Cas' head even closer to his neck, relishing in the feeling of Cas' tongue over his sensitive skin.

"_Dean!" _came a small scratchy voice, the hunter's eyes flung open.

"Oh god." Dean said now in all seriousness. He brought the phone back to his ear, Cas not stopping his assault on his neck, Dean "Hey sorry I thought I ended the call." He said trying his best to sound natural but was well aware of his heavy breathing.

"_Well I'll save you trouble I think it's clear what's going on, don't bother calling me." _With that Casey hung up, Dean quicklypocketed his phone and spun them around so Cas was against the wall. Dean then proceeded to attack Cas' mouth with his own. The two of them were moaning and rubbing their hard on against the others hip/thigh's. they kissed, sucked and nipped each other's mouths and lips as they shamelessly rutted and grinded in the dark. Passion, wanted and need filled Dean completely and over took him as his hands rushed to Cas' belt and started unbuckling it.

"Wait," Cas said removed Dean's hands.

"Oh god Cas, you can't ask me to do that. I want you." He panted dropping kisses on the angel's neck. Cas wanted nothing more than to let Dean have his way with him but not like this, he closed his eyes as he spoke.

"No Dean. I have to say this. I don't want any misunderstanding and I don't want to be played. I, I love you Dean." The silence was deafening and torturous, it seemed to like forever he opened his eyes "Please, say something." He whispered suddenly feeling very foolish. Dean looked at his feet and stepped away from the angel slightly.

"There's a difference between wanting to fuck a guy and actually being gay."

"I don't think there is Dean." Dean stroked Cas cheek gently, the angel leaning into the touch, Cas eyes started to sting he knew Dean and he knew this couldn't end well.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be gay Cas. I think I need time to think." Within a blink of an eye his angel had gone. "Cas?"

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Gabriel screamed as Dean re-entered the motel room. Cornering Dean and thrusting a pointed finger in the hunters face, the arc angel's eyes was ablaze, seething in anger.

"What?" Dean asked confounded by the usually relaxed angels sudden change in demeanour.

"Why is my brother heart broken and in tears! Castiel doesn't cry Dean, you must have nearly killed him. Which means you have ten seconds to speak before I kill you!"

"Gabriel stop." Sam called from where he was seated, running over and pushed Gabriel away from his brother gently.

"For you Sam, not for you. You still have ten seconds pal." Gabriel warned, Dean looked from Gabriel to Sam and back again before he answered.

"He told me he loved me." Sam was shocked he didn't think Cas would actually tell him, he was rather proud of him.

"And let me guess, you went all weird and stupid and told him you don't love him despite the fact you do!" Gabriel was shouting again and Sam hand to hold him so he wouldn't approach Dean again.

"I didn't say I didn't love him and I don't know if I do, okay! It shocked me and I'm confused right now!" Dean shouted back even a tear fell down his cheek, he really was an emotional wreck, but Castiel was worse and Gabriel couldn't care about Dean's suffering when he was caring about Castiel's.

"Not good enough Dean that's my brother!"

"Dean, do you love him?" Sam asked, speaking much calm then the still fuming angel at his side.

"I'm not gay Sam."

"Not what I asked. Do you love him?" Sam pushed and Dean thought, he couldn't, but he did, didn't he?

"I, I think."

"It's okay Dean. You don't have to feel the same. I understand." Cas said from across the room from where he appeared. Eyes red from crying, the angel look vulnerable, breakable, and almost human. Dean hated it.

"Face it Dean the only reason you haven't jumped his bones is because you scared of what it means to your stupid macho front."

"That's not true and stay out of this you ass!"

"Don't talk to my brother like that Dean. He may not be perfect but he's honest, you're just a lying dick." Dean started stepping towards his angel, he didn't want this. Cas should feel this Dean hated himself even more for making his Cas feel it.

"Cas no, I never lied to you. I do want to be with you, I want you Cas, I just."

"Just what?"

"Can we do this in private?" Dean asked looking at Sam and Gabriel feeling very uncomfortable having this convosation in front of them.

"No."

"Fine," Dean sighed, he had to say it he guessed, now or never. Dean spoke as he battled against the tears he knew where present as he spoke the truest words he had in probably his whole life. "You're the one thing in this world that keeps me together Cas. The one thing I have faith in and that actually believes in me too. You know, you're the only person I have ever thought about being with for the long term, house fucking picket fence and all that, I can't get those thoughts out my head; I can't stop thinking about you! And how you're a freaking angel and we can never be together and how that kills me." "Cas I think I loved you since you pulled me from hell. And that scares the shit out of me. Is that what you want to hear?" the room was silent everyone taking in his words. Dean wiped the fallen tears from his face and looked to his angel, he had the largest smile Dean has of to date seen him wear.

"Yes. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Cas said as he walked towards his hunter, and wrapped his arms around him who hugged back, gripping tightly to one another. Soon their loving hug turned into a kiss, then two then they were making out in the middle of the motel room, making Sam and Gabe both very uncomfortable.

"Should we leave?" Sam whispered to Gabriel, tryin gnot to look at his brother and what he was currently doing to Cas.

"Na they'll stop in a minute." Then suddenly Dean grabbed Cas' legs and pulled then around his waist, making Cas groan loudly into Dean's mouth. "Maybe not. Come on lets get to our room, I think we need to celebrate that the plan went perfectly." Both Dean and Cas pretty much had forgotten all about their brothers, so Sam and Gabriel were able to leave the room with out interrupting them.

"I love you Cas, fuck I love you." He whispered into kisses he planted on Cas' neck as he settled the angel down on the motel bed.

"I love you too." Cas moaned back, feeling Dean's soft warm hand slide under his shirt making the angel shiver at the contact. "Don't ever leave me." Dean stopped kissing his angel and moved back to look him in the eye.

"I promise." Dean said they shared a smile before Dean placed a soft chaste kiss on Cas' kiss swollen lips and he believe the hunter completely, at this moment everything was perfect.

* * *

**Sorry if thre are any spelling or grammar mistakes**

**Had to have a medaling Gabriel lol :P**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review :D xxx**


End file.
